Such a kitchen robot is an electric kitchen appliance with two outputs of which one is constituted by the upper surface of the housing beyond which projects the vertical shaft properly so-called of the motor group, and is adapted to receive interchangeably various accessories of the rapid output type, such as, for example, a mixer bowl or a coffee mill, and of which the other output is constituted by the region forming a base of the housing outside of which projects the other vertical drive shaft connected to the motor drive group by the belt reducer, and is adapted to receive a work accessory of the type comprising a removable receptacle in which are mounted various interchangeable rotating tools, such as for example a dicer, a vegetable slicer or a centrifuge.
In the construction of a known kitchen robot of this type, the vertical drive shaft projecting from the region forming a base of the housing is maintained fixed by any suitable holding system, and the motor group is fixed in the housing of the apparatus after adjustment of the tension in the transmission belt, the vertical shaft of the motor group projecting through a bore provided in the upper surface of the housing. When using the robot, the rapid output working accessory is generally maintained in place on the upper surface of the housing by means of a securement system of the bayonet type. However, as a result particularly of different adjustments of the tension of the transmission belt, the vertical shaft of the motor group, once fixed, will occupy a random position in the bore of the upper surface of the housing, such that, upon emplacing the rapid output work accessory, there is a relative eccentricity between the motor group shaft and the working tool shaft of this accessory, thus leading to important overheating, even a deterioration, of the shaft of the tool or its bearing during vibrations engendered for example by shocks or loads to which is subjected the shaft of the tool in the course of operation.